wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Vorona
Vorona is a 20-year-old Russian assassin in the light novel series Durarara and the Wonderland series. She was employed in a weapons dealing organization led by Lingerin Douglanikov and her father Drakon. She escaped to Japan with a truckload of illegal weapons taken from Lingerin and Drakon. Appearance and Personality Appearance Vorona is a slender young woman with light blonde hair and pale violet eyes. In the anime, she wears a white and orange bodysuit. Aside from her shoulder length blond hair and purple eyes, her most distinctive (though rarely seen) feature is the cross shaped scar on the left side of her chest. Personality Vorona is described in the novels as having an extensive knowledge about even the most trivial of subjects and can bring up such information right off the top of her head. This trait can be attributed to all the time she spent studying as a child and what she inherited from her father. Lingerin remarks that while Vorona is physically mature, she is still a child mentally, by which he means that there is still a lot about the world that she has yet to experience. She is regarded by her partner Slon as a "fighting addict." She enjoys defeating opponents that are significantly stronger than her in order to increase her strength and loves to fight enemies that bring something unusual to the table (such as Celty, Anri, and Shizuo). Surprisingly, she also has a rather large sweet tooth. This is first shown in Volume 08 where, after Shizuo and Tom ask her about her home in Russia, she somehow steered the conversation over to Russia's history of cake. Shizuo took this as a sign that she had a craving for sweets, which Vorona admitted even though she was a bit embarrassed by it. Vorona also has a rather odd, almost robotic way of speaking. She always goes into extensive detail about a subject when asked about something and also appears to be unusually formal when addressing others. Initially it is suspected that this is because she is not very fluent in Japanese. However, considering she speaks this way even in Russian, it's hard to tell whether her Japanese is poor or if she has gotten good enough at the language to adapt it to her normal speech pattern. Back Story Vorona had a lonely yet content childhood. Her father, Drakon, rarely ever spent time with her and she only ever remembers facing his back. The children at school also kept their distance because they knew her father's job wasn't particularly legal (weapons dealing). Because of this, she never knew what it was like to love or be loved by someone. In order to fill this gap left by her family and peers, she turned to the large collection of books her father kept in his study. Her father was impressed by how quickly she could go through his books at such a young age and always bought her new ones whenever she asked. She read, re-read, and memorized almost all the information she could, especially those about weapons. Such knowledge would prove to be useful much earlier than Vorona could imagine when a burglar broke into her home while her father was away on business. While the criminal's back was turned, Vorona shot him in the neck with one of her father's pistols (in the anime, she turned on all the taps in her bathroom, tricked him into slipping into the tub and dropped a live hairdryer into the liquid, electrocuting him instantly). Although she felt a small amount of fear, she also felt a strange sense of satisfaction. Once her father got home, he hugged her for the first time in her life. Vorona initially suspected that it was because she managed to kill someone stronger than her, but she had a feeling that it wasn't entirely correct. Nevertheless, this became the defining moment of her childhood, as from Vorona's standpoint the act of her killing a man for the first time and the act of her father displaying affection for her for the first time were correlated. After this incident, her father hired two family friends Semyon and Denis to train her in self defense which she excelled at. Eventually, she asked them to teach her how to handle weapons which Semyon initially refused but eventually agreed to under Vorona's insistence. Vorona began to test her strength against the various thugs and gangsters around her home town, upping the ante each time. When she turned 15, she heard of a large gang that was interfering with her Father's business and decided to take action. She went to their hideout and killed each and every single one of it's members all on her own. Once her father found out, he slapped her hard across the face for being so reckless. It was then that she realized that the reason she did this wasn't to win her father's approval but it was to fulfill her own satisfaction. It wasn't killing that she enjoyed, nor was it fighting. She enjoyed proving her strength. She enjoyed taking down opponents that seemed nearly impossible to take down for someone her age. Once she realized this, her abilities as a fighter skyrocketed as she distanced herself from her father. Once she hit 19 years old, she and her partner Slon stole several crates full of weapons manufactured by Drakon and left for Japan. Storyline History Caged Wonderland Vorona, Tom, and Shizuo spent a nice evening at the bar when Tom is called to deal with another debtor at the last minute. Afraid of a repeat with Shizuo with this particular debtor, Tom and Vorona go handle the case by themselves. When they come back, they find that Shizuo is gone. Tom and Vorona spend most of the night looking for Shizuo. They are horrified to find him in an abandoned bar with a bull head on his head. In "Blackout", Tom and Vorona agree not to tell Kasuka what happened to his brother in fear that he might not handle it. The Month of No Gods Vorona goes down to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals to visit Shizuo who is trapped down in the basement. She is still dishearted by what he has become. Tom reluctantly told her where Shizuo was. Vorona notices the strange things going on around Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. She smuggles a knife in her pants. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Shizuo Heiwajima Main article: Shizuo and Vorona Although he wasn't aware of it at the time, Shizuo and Vorona first met during the battle at the Raira practice fields. Shizuo quickly gained Vorona's attention due to his inhuman strength and ferocity. Even though she technically failed her mission, she expressed nothing but excitement and joy at the prospect of fighting Shizuo again which becomes one of her primary motivations throughout the series. Shizuo formally meets Vorona shortly after his boss hires her at Simon's recommendation. Shizuo's boss assigns Vorona to work under Shizuo, the official reason being that Shizuo is supposed to act as her mentor and show her the ropes (a task he accepts with much enthusiasm). The real reason, however, is so that Vorona can act as a deterrent towards Shizuo's tendency to cause untold amounts of collateral damage when angered. Basically, Vorona acts as the muscle when Tom begins to shakedown a client unless said client proves to be especially resilient. In which case, Shizuo is called in to take care of it. Shizuo appears extremely excited with having a kouhai (underclassman/junior colleague) to work under him due to the fact that Shizuo normally gets fired before he can gain any sort of seniority wherever he works. Shizuo takes his role as mentor very seriously and treats Vorona like a protege through most of their initial interactions. As the series progresses, Shizuo begins to regard Vorona as not just his kouhai but also as a close friend in the same way as Tom or Celty. Vorona appears to have a few more complications with regards to her relationship with Shizuo (most of which will be covered in the conflict section below). As stated earlier, Vorona's interest in Shizuo began with their fight at Raira. Since then, she has developed a strong, almost obsessive, desire to challenge him in combat once again. However, due to Vorona's naturally inquisitive nature, she also develops an interest in Shizuo as a person since he possesses many human and inhuman qualities. As such, she resolves to learn all that she can about Shizuo (personality traits, his past, as well as any weaknesses he might have) before finally killing him. As the two of them spend more time together and Vorona becomes more accustomed to life in Ikebukuro, this desire appears to grow less prominent in her mind as time goes on. She even discovers numerous likes and dislikes that she and Shizuo share, a primary example being their love of sweets. By the end of volume 10, it appears that Vorona seems to have developed a sense of gratitude toward Shizuo and Tom for welcoming her into their group. Izaya himself comments that the relationship between Shizuo and Vorona somewhat resembles the friendship between Kyouhei, Walker and Erika and as well assumed that Vorona has special feelings for Shizuo. Interestingly, others who have heard of Shizuo and are aware of his reputation (usually gangsters) as well as seeing Vorona with him have gotten that the wrong idea that Vorona is Shizuo's lover. Slon How Vorona and Slon met is never really touched upon. The two seem to have known each other for a long time and work well with one another. Slon would constantly throw random questions at Vorona who would answer them in detail seemingly off the top of her head. When Slon was shot in the legs by the Awakusu, Vorona showed genuine concern and expressed a desire to share Slon's fate if he was going to be killed. This was proven not to be the case as Slon was simply forced into doing several jobs for the Awakusu such as keeping tabs on Izaya. Akane Awakusu Main article: Akane Awakusu Vorona's relationship to Akane is somewhat of an odd topic. Although she was the one responsible for kidnapping her, Akane as well as Shizuo and Celty are completely oblivious to this fact. Akane considers Vorona as a rival as she also wishes to defeat Shizuo in a fight. Vorona's feelings towards Akane are still unclear Drakon Vorona's relationship to her father is strained. Before the robbery, Drakon never paid much attention to Vorona likely to keep her out of the affairs of the underworld. However, after the attempted break in, Drakon spent much more time with Vorona, supposedly trying to make up for lost time. Vorona even assisted her father in a few of his dealings. After the incident with Drakon's rivals, Vorona began to distance herself from her father and eventually decided to run away with Slon to Japan to escape her father's eyes. Drakon, by this point, didn't really consider Vorona a daughter, but when her life was put in danger he managed to work out a deal with the Awakusu to spare her life. He would give them priority treatment whenever they bought from him in exchange for letting his daughter live. Judging by this action, Drakon may still have some lingering affection for his daughter. Anri Sonohara Main article: Anri Sonohara Vorona first encountered Anri after breaking into her house. Vorona became fascinated with Anri after almost being cut by Saika. She attacks Anri after encountering her by chance at a park. She questions if Anri is a human or monster, to which Anri stated she is just a parasite. Trivia * "Bорона" is the Russian word for "crow." * Her real name is never stated, and 'Vorona' is revealed early on to be an alias. * She rides a 2013 or later Triumph Daytona 675R. Source * Basic Information: https://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Vorona * Shizuo and Vorona: https://durarara.fandom.com/wiki/Shizuo_and_Vorona Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human